Los Accidentes no Existen
by Rayber The Lotus Flower
Summary: Tigresa tiene algo que preguntarle a Po pero cierto accidente hace que nuestra amiga olvide toda su vida en sí perdiendo la memoria, Po queda intrigado en que era lo que ella quería decirle. Pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿fue un simple accidente o fue el destino?
1. El Problema

**Rayber: aquí les traigo una historia de mas o meno capítulos, dependiendo de cuanto se me ocurra.**

 **Lin: se le fríe el cerebro.**

 **Rayber: no se supone que tu estabas en otra historia (Lin salta por la ventana), bueno "La flor de loto" (mi primer fanfic) lo seguiré escribiendo pero depende el tiempo que tenga porque trabajo, los personajes de kung fu panda son propiedad de Dreamworks a excepción de algunos de mi propia creación.**

 **Los Accidentes no Existen**

 **Capítulo 1: Un golpe y un pequeño problema.**

Era un día de tormenta en el valle de la paz, los habitantes se encontraban en sus casas pero la lluvia insaciable no impediría que los grandes guerreros de china entrenaran. En lo alto de la montaña donde se encontraba el gran palacio de jade el maestro Shifu vigilaba a sus estudiantes, quienes ponían en practica distintos tipos de actividades de entrenamiento, ahora ellos se encontraban subiendo y bajando las escaleras que se encontraban en aquella gran montaña, se observaba a un panda cansado y 5 estudiantes con gran progreso en su entrenamiento.

mae...ma...maestr...shi...fu..- el panda llegaba a la entrada del palacio donde su maestro se encontraba.

dime guerrero dragón?- pregunta.

cu...cuando...va...ter...va...a ...terminar...esto?-Po se encontraba cansado y tirado en el suelo.

cuando des las repeticiones correspondientes como tus compañeros- mientras hablaba los 5 guerreros llegaban a la cima ya habiendo terminado con el entrenamiento.

¡PERO ELLOS TERMINARON!- exageraba Po aún triado en el suelo.

entonces no pierdas tiempo, podrás ser el guerrero dragón que ha vencido a villanos como Tai Lung, Lord Shen o Kai pero aún sigues siendo mi estudiante, y te falta mucho por aprender- dicho esto Shifu se acerca a Po y lo empuja haciendo que este ruede por las escaleras.

Estuvieron toda la tarde hasta que Po terminara para poder ir a cenar, mientras Po cocinaba los demás charlaban sobre cualquier tema que se pusiera en la mesa, y hablando de mesa la cena estaba lista. Po sirvió 6 platos con deliciosa sopa de fideos y un plato con tofu para Tigresa.

debo admitir que eres lento en los entrenamientos pero sigues siendo un gran cocinero- alagaba Mono.

gracias- dijo Po.

oye Po no has pensado en visitar a tu padre en la aldea secreta de los pandas?- pregunta Víbora.

si, pero eso depende si Shifu me da unos días libres- todos miran al maestro esperando su respuesta.

El maestro acaba su sopa y camina hacia la puerta de la cocina-bueno eso dependerá de tu entrenamiento- se retira.

todos quedaron estáticos sabiendo que Po no lo lograría- lo siento amigo- dijo Grulla con cierta tristeza.

Luego de unos minutos todos terminaron de cenar-bueno tengo que irme jejeje eh tengo cosas que hacer- Mantis se retira lo mas rápido posible.

si yo también y debo arreglar ciertos asuntos- Mono corre como si lo persiguiera el diablo, y en eso miran que Grulla ya había desaparecido.

la felina queda muy extrañada- ¿que les ocurre?

creo que es sobre quien lavará los platos- Víbora ve a Po tratando de escabullirse-¿Po nos harías los honores?- decía esta mientras apuntaba los platos sucios.

la verdad es que quería consultarlo con la almohada - las chicas solo lo miraron acusadoramente- (suspira) bien yo lavaré los platos- dicho esto Víbora se fue pero Tigresa se quedó en la cocina

¿quieres que te ayude? -pregunta esta.

no, sabes que una guerrera como tu debe dormir bien para estar siempre en forma- decía esto mientras recogía los platos y empezaba a lavar.

¿entonces puedo hacerte compañía?- esto dejó estático a Po y las preguntas empezaron a aparecer, ¿por que Tigresa quería acompañarlo? ¿por que insistía tanto? ¿por que ella? ¿acaso quería decirle algo? ¿por que él tenía tantas preguntas?, Po había quedado en silencio y esto lo notó Tigresa.

¿Po?-la felina se encontraba sentada.

he ¿que? -fue lo único que dijo.

la verdad es que quería preguntarte algo - Po se puso tenso y seguían surgiendo dudas, estaba nervioso ¿que podría ser tan importante para que su amiga Tigresa, si TIGRESA, quisiera preguntarle algo? ¿o solo estaba exagerando la situación?

Po tu ...- su voz sonaba frágil pero no duró mucho ya que fueron interrumpido por Zeng.

¡MAESTROS! BANDIDOS!-Zeng apenas respiraba pero en cuanto los dos guerreros escucharon esto salieron de inmediato.

En el valle se encontraba una banda de gorilas que saqueaban algunas casas, no tardaron en hacer su aparición nuestros dos guerreros.

¡BANDIDOS POR LO QUE VEO DOS GUERREROS QUIEREN IR EN CONTRA DE NOSOTROS, PUES APLASTEMOSLOS!-los gorilas se lanzan a la lucha.

Po logra detener a uno con sus manos, otro gorila venia por detrás entonces Po se corrió haciendo que ambos chocaran, Tigresa esquivaba los golpes de sus atacantes y lograba vencer a su oponente sin ningún rasguño. Los gorilas eran lentos y con su inexperiencia en batalla era fácil vencerlos, los chicos no llegaban y parece que solo serían ellos dos quienes derrotarían a los gorilas.

Pero he ahí, el destino, el pequeño percance o podría llamarsele accidente, la lluvia no favoreció a nuestra amiga y ella resbaló, Po de inmediato fue a defenderla de algunos gorilas, uno vio que no ganaban y decidió tomar un puesto de manzanas y aventarlo hacia los guerreros quienes lo esquivan fácilmente pero en el descuido uno de los gorilas con un martillo iba a golpear a Po y en los segundos antes Po es empujado y solo se escucha un golpe seco, el panda mira hacia atrás para ver a su amiga que yacía tendida en el suelo, los gorilas aprovecharon el momento y huyeron con el botín, Po preocupado corre hacia su amiga.

¡tigresa responde por favor TIGRESA!-esta no se movía.

ti...tigresa?...

 **Al día siguiente:**

En las barracas del palacio de jade se encontraban nuestros guerreros y un maestro muy preocupado esperando frente a la habitación de Tigresa esperando al doctor, en eso sale un pato, el doctor.

doctor dígame ¿como está mi hija? ¿está bien?-Shifu se encontraba desesperado por la salud de su hija, si así se podía llamarle, el doctor aleja a Shifu de los demás para hablar con él.

Ya no aguanto- Po entra a la habitación solo para encontrarse con Tigresa sentada en el borde de la cama y tenía unas vendas en la cabeza.

Po se agacha a su lado, los demás solo observaban- Tigresa ¿estas bien? estamos muy preocupados-Shifu entra de inmediato junto con el doctor.

la felina tenía una expresión perdida, sus ojo no lo negaban- ¿quien es Tigresa?

 **Rayber: se que fue muy corto pero haré capítulos mas largos, es por falta de tiempo (trabajo). Espero que les haya gustado esta introducción a la historia, no olviden dejar comentarios o criticas, todo es bien recibido.**


	2. Comenzando de nuevo

**Rayber: bueno ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. disfrutenla.**

 **Capítulo 2: Comenzando de nuevo.**

El doctor inmediatamente los sacó a todos de la habitación para hablar con ellos- escúchenme con atención, su amiga no recordará nada, no deben decirle sus nombres o el lugar donde viven para ver cuanto progreso tiene recordando, si para mañana no logra recordar nada, ni siquiera un nombre, llámenme y haré un diagnostico definitivo- este tomo sus utensilios y se fue del lugar.

y ¿ahora que?- pregunta Víbora.

Las dudas quedaron en el aire pues los chicos no vieron a Tigresa el resto del día, cuando llegó la cena Shifu llevó un plato de fideos para Tigresa y no volvió hasta que todos se fueron a dormir, Po estaba en su habitación sin poder estar tranquilo así que decidió ir a ver a Tigresa.

lentamente se acercó a la puerta- (susurrando) Tigresa ¿estas ahí? quiero hablar contigo-Po abrió lentamente la puerta para ver pero ella no se encontraba ahí, confundido decidió salir a caminar y logró divisar a la felina en el tejado del palacio.

Po luego de varios fracasos de alguna forma logró subir al tejado hasta llegar hasta la cima para ver a Tigresa quien yacía sentada mirando las estrellas, sin hacer ruido se acercó a ella y puso la mano en su hombro, esta por mero instinto pegó un brinco y se alejó del panda.

¿QUIEN ERES TU? ALÉJATE- Tigresa estaba asustada.

que no oye descuida no quiero lastimarte- intentaba acercarse a ella pero esta se alejaba, Tigresa agarra una teja del techo e intenta golpear a Po- oye noooooo, solo...-esquiva la teja- ... quiero hablar contigo- Po no sabía como hacerla entrar en razón, así que decidió usar su kung fu e hizo unos movimientos que confundieron a Tigresa, cuando esto paso Po la abrazo por la espalda pero esta forcejeaba- escúchame no quiero lastimarte solo quiero hablar.

NO TIENES NADA QUE HABLAR CONMIGO- Tigresa con la fuerza suficiente logra agacharse y tumbar a Po, tomó la teja y levanto sus brazos para golpearlo, Po solo esperaba lo peor- no te conozco- dijo con un tono frío y PLAF!, Po a sido golpeado.

El panda abre los ojos, logra observar que se encuentra en un pastizal lleno de flores- vaya miren a quien encontré- Po se da vuelta y ve al maestro Oowey.

¿Oowey que hace usted aquí? un segundo... usted esta muerto..o... LOS DOS ESTAMOS MUERTOS-decía Po mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

dudo mucho que una simple teja pueda vencer al guerrero dragón- Oowey empezó a caminar- solo estas inconsiente.

pero ¿por que esta aquí?- Po seguía a Oowey.

si estoy aquí es porque tu quieres preguntarme algo- Oowey se detiene y voltea a ver a Po- ¿entonces hay algo que quieras decirme?.

si- Po se veía pensativo- la verdad es que hubo un pequeño accidente con una amiga y a olvidado todo y no se que hacer para ayudarla.

los accidentes no existen- fue lo único que oyó, miró y Oowey no estaba de hecho ni siquiera el pastizal estaba, solo escuchaba una voz que resonaba en su cabeza y abrió los ojos.

¿Po?- era Víbora quien le hablaba- chicos ya despertó- todos entraron a ver a su amigo, él estaba en su habitación.

¿que pasó? -preguntaba.

te encontramos inconsiente en el tejado ¿que hacías ahí amigo?- decía Mono.

¿donde está Tigresa?- dijo tratando de evadir el tema.

está con Shifu, la veremos mas tarde, ¿por que preguntas? -Mantis estaba intrigado.

el estomago de Po rugió- bueno tengo hambre voy a cocinar- se fue a la cocina y dejó a todos con la duda.

¿que creen que nos oculte Po?- pregunta Grulla.

no lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo- responde Víbora.

Po cocinó de lo mas tranquilo y todos almorzaron, luego fueron a entrenar pero Shifu los llamó al salón de los héroes y todos sabían para que era, Shifu los detuvo antes de entrar.

recuerden que no deben decirle sus nombres ¿entendido?- todos asintieron- bien los vigilaré desde aquí- entraron y vieron a Tigresa que observaba la espada de los héroes, Víbora decidió atraer su atención para hablar con ella.

hola- Tigresa se volteó y los miró detenidamente a cada uno, estaba nerviosa pues para ella eran simples desconocidos, retrocedió unos pasos.

¿quienes son ustedes?- fue lo único que dijo.

eso tu ya lo sabes- respondió Víbora para evadir el tema, todos se acercaron a Tigresa pero esta reconoció a Po, justo a quien golpeó, Tigresa tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, se acercó, los chicos creyeron que estaban progresando pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sacó la teja y golpeó a Po, todos quedaron atónitos y Shifu tuvo que intervenir.

¿que ocurre?- pregunta Shifu, Tigresa de inmediato esconde la teja y Po apenas podía levantarse.

él me atacó- dijo Tigresa mientras señalaba Po aún en el suelo.

¿eso es cierto?- pregunta Víbora.

no -Po se levanta del suelo- yo solo quería hablar y tu malinterpretaste las cosas.

yo se exactamente lo que vi- mientras discutían Shifu les dijo a los demás que fueran a entrenar, cuando quedaron solos Shifu se puso en medio de estos dos y pararon de discutir.

¿puedo preguntar que ocurrió? -dicho esto los dos se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, Shifu estaba algo irritado y no soportó mas- ALTO ... hablen de uno si.

lo que sucedió es que este tipo me atacó anoche- dijo Tigresa, Shifu lo miró de reojo pensando lo peor.

maestro no piense mal yo solo quería hablar con ella y se asustó y ... la que me atacó fue ella- dijo apuntando a Tigresa, ambos empezaron a discutir otra vez y Shifu solo pensaba a quien creerle, Po no era muy honesto a veces pero se veía muy convencido de lo que decía, en cambio Tigresa jamás le mentiría, y llegó a una conclusión... ambos decían lo mismo pero en la versión en la que ellos creían, aún así estaba con la duda de que Po haya atacado a su hija.

bien, yo ya tengo mis conclusiones- los dos habían parado de discutir- pero va contra las reglas que mis estudiantes estén despiertos a esa hora, así que ambos irán a limpiar el salón de los pergaminos sagrados (es el salón donde encuentran la historia de kai en kung fu panda 3).

La tarde pasó tranquila pero los chicos tuvieron que ir a cenar donde el Sr. Ping porque Po se encontraba ocupado. Tigresa se mantenía distante mientras ordenaba unos pergaminos, Po estaba triste por no saber como actuar y se acercó a Tigresa.

mira...se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero de verdad lamento lo que pasó esa noche- Tigresa solo escuchaba mientras seguía ordenando- quisiera comenzar de nuevo ¿quieres ser mi amiga?.

Tigresa reacciona ante las últimas palabras y mira a Po- ¿tu amiga?.

claro supongo que nuestra primera impresión no fue agradable- respondió Po y le extendió la mano- entonces ¿que dices?.

Tigresa estaba dudosa, y se tornó un silencio hasta que ella le dio la mano- por supuesto - siguieron ordenando pero la felina seguía con dudas- ¿cual es tu nombre?.

eso tu ya lo sabes -fue todo lo que dijo Po.

 **Rayber: bien dejaré el capítulo hasta aquí por falta de tiempo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, criticas o ideas que quieran que ponga en historia, BYE BYE.**


	3. El Rival de Po

**Rayber: no se me ha ocurrido nada que poner aquí...por que siguen mirándome...fuera...vayan a leer.**

 **Capítulo 3: El rival de Po.**

La noche siguiente el doctor fue al palacio de jade, pues Tigresa no recordó nada el día anterior y sus amigos estaban muy preocupados. El doctor entró a la habitación de Tigresa, ella estaba sentada en el borde de cama sin entender por que el doctor la visitaba, el pato saco unos utensilios, una libreta y un lápiz, él escribía unas cosas y miraba a Tigresa, este se puso delante de ella y empezó a hacerle preguntas.

¿sabes que es esto?- dijo mostrandole unos números.

claro son números- respondió ella y el doctor repitió el mismo procedimientos con otras imágenes y cosas básicas.

¿sabes quienes son los que están afuera de la habitación?-dijo él.

yo...no los conozco-dijo ella.

el doctor escribió unas cuantas notas en la libreta- y ¿recuerdas como fue tu vida pasada o quien es tu familia?

solo recuerdo que desperté ayer confundida y sin saber nada- la felina tenía un semblante triste.

entiendo-dijo el doctor- ¿recuerdas como es tu actitud?

yo...yo...eh...no recuerdo nada-dijo ella.

bien, espérame un momento- el doctor salió, vio a los guerreros y los llevó a la cocina para hablar, cada uno tomó asiento- miren les voy a ser sincero...su amiga no recuerde nada- los demás no se impresionaron por esto- y es posible que nunca recordará nada-todos lo miraron con cara de preocupación- ella ahora esta viviendo una nueva vida, todas las experiencias que viva desde ahora en adelante se quedarán y la antigua Tigresa no volverá.

¿hay algo que podamos hacer?- dijo Shifu.

la verdad es que si quieren recuperarla deben forzarla a recordar o podrían mostrarles cosas significativas que ocurrieron en su vida y tal vez ella pueda recordar- dijo el doctor, guardó sus cosas y se retiró.

¿quieren recuperarla?- preguntó Shifu.

yo si- dijo Po.

¿pero no se imaginan las posibilidades de una nueva Tigresa?- dijo Mono.

si...podría ser menos gruñona- afirmó Mantis.

chico saben que si lo intentan nunca volverán a ver a la antigua Tigresa- dijo Víbora

exacto- dijo Mantis.

pero necesitamos una gruñona en el equipo- dijo Grulla- y ese no seré yo.

si de verdad se consideran buenos amigos, recuperen a Tigresa sin importar las consecuencias- dijo Po callándolos a todos.

¿y usted que opina maestro?- preguntó Mono, todos miraron espectantes, el maestro estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el silencio se apoderó de la cocina- la quiero recuperar, y ahora vayan a dormir- dijo Shifu y todos obedecieron.

 **Muy lejos en algún lugar de China:**

Había un palacio en lo alto de una montaña, esta era la conocida escuela de Kung Fu de Shenzen, el mejor estudiante era un leopardo de las nieves su nombre era Shun, vestía solamente de unos pantalones grises y el pecho lo traía al descubierto, entrenaba junto con otros estudiantes pero él siempre destacaba, el maestro entró al lugar para vigilar el entrenamiento nocturno, este era un gran búfalo, los reunió a todos para dar un anuncio.

estudiantes, como saben sus habilidades han mejorado estos últimos meses y he organizado una especie de viaje para ir por cada valle de China mostrando nuestras habilidades-dijo el maestro- y he aquí la lista de aquellos que me acompañarán- mostró un pergamino, lo desenrolló y empezó a leerlo- Shun-este dio un paso al frente- Bao- era un lobo y este siguió el mismo procedimiento- y por último...Long-un águila dio un paso al frente- ustedes ir por su equipaje y partimos en una hora- todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones sin esperar lo que este viaje les traería.

 **En el valle de la paz:**

Víbora se encontraba en la habitación de Tigresa, los chicos decidieron hacer un festival especialmente para Tigresa pero esta no sabía, creyeron que tal vez si la invitaban a hacer cosas que no le gustaban empezarían a recuperar lo mas importante de Tigresa, su mal humor.

vamos pontelo- decía Víbora mientras sostenía un hermoso kimono azul con bordes dorados- solo será una prueba, además solo lo usarás mañana.

¿se puede saber que festeja el valle?- dijo Tigresa.

pues...eh...celebra- no se le ocurría ninguna mentira- ...eh...celebra la primavera.

pero estamos en otoño- dijo la felina.

eso no importa ya solo pruébatelo- Víbora pensaba que a pesar de que Tigresa haya olvidado todo ella seguía sin gustarle los vestidos- además debes verte bonita para el festival de mañana.

no quiero verme bonita, ¿entiendes?-Tigresa se sentó en la cama-¿de donde sacaste ese vestido?

alguien me lo dio...y no te voy a decir quien-mintió Víbora.

si claro- dijo sarcástica- solo mientes porque en realidad compraste ese vestido para mí, además dudo mucho que alguien te lo haya regalado- Víbora fue descubierta y le ofendió un poco lo último que dijo la felina.

para tu información si hay chicos que me regalarían cosas- dijo Víbora.

¿a si? nombrame uno- dijo Tigresa.

eh...yo...- Víbora meditaba que responder- bueno, tu nombrame alguno que te regalaría algo.

oye...estábamos hablando de ti-dijo Tigresa algo enojada.

eso no importa, ¿te lo vas a probar?- preguntó Víbora.

no es no, ya te dije no pienso ponérmelo-dijo la felina, se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con una manta.

bueno- Víbora dejó el vestido en una silla, en un rincón de la habitación- si cambias de opinión lo dejaré aquí- Víbora salió de la habitación y Tigresa se quedó pensando hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció.

La mañana siguiente todo el pueblo estaba ocupado con decoraciones, en el palacio de jade, mas especifico, en el salón de los héroes se encontraban Po, Shifu, Mono y Mantis, ello buscaban algún propósito que inventar sobre el festival.

¿que les parece si celebramos el día de los dumplings?- dijo Po.

Po tu siempre piensas en comida-Mono pensó un poco- ¿celebración del otoño?

no existe la celebración del otoño...al menos que lo inventemos-dijo Mantis.

no puede ser algo a la ligera...debe ser algo importante para el propósito del festival-dijo Shifu.

¿quien celebra el otoño?- preguntó Mantis.

nadie -dijeron al unísono, de la nada Zeng apareció trayendo un mensaje.

maestro Shifu, llegó un mensaje- Zeng le entregó el pergamino a Shifu y se retiró.

Shifu lo desenrolló y empezó a leer, despertando la curiosidad de los demás- ¿que dice?- dijeron los demás.

creo que tenemos el propósito- Shifu se volteó para observarlos- hoy vendrán algunos de los estudiantes de la escuela de Kung Fu de Shenzen a demostrar habilidades y técnicas de combate.

¿algo así como un espectáculo?- pregunto Mono.

si- dijo Shifu.

perfecto ya tenemos el propósito- dijo Mantis- "Les damos la bienvenida a los estudiantes de la escuela de kung fu de Shenzen" y luego todos aplauden.

Mantis, creo que te estas pasando un "poco"- dijo Mono remarcando esto último, él y Po empezaron a reírse.

Mantis estaba irritado- ya basta de comentarios acerca de mi tamaño.

descuida solo será un "pequeño" comentario- dijo Po para luego seguir riendo con Mono.

si muy gracioso...por si acaso ¿han visto a Víbora?- pregunta Mantis cambiando el tema.

ella está con Tigresa, y ustedes..-dijo Shifu señalándolos-...vayan a ayudar en el festival- dicho esto los tres bajaron al pueblo.

 **Con Tigresa:**

Al llegar la tarde Víbora intentaba convencer a Tigresa de ponerse el kimono azul- Tigresa, sal de la habitación.

NUNCA, NO PIENSO PONERME ESE VESTIDO-dijo ella.

Tigresa todos te esperan allá abajo-dijo Víbora.

Shifu llega a las habitaciones y se encuentra con Víbora frente la habitación de Tigresa- ¿que ocurre?

Tigresa no quiere salir de la habitación, y no quiere ponerse el kimono azul- dijo Víbora mostrando el vestido.

yo me encargo, tu ve al valle- Víbora le pasó el vestido a Shifu y se fue, el maestro se puso delante de la puerta de la habitación de la felina- Tigresa ¿puedes dejarme entrar?

Tigresa abrió un poco solo para observar al maestro- no quiero ponerme ningún vestido.

todos van elegantes al festival, Víbora te compró este vestido con mucho cariño ¿lo vas a rechazar?- Tigresa lo pensó un poco, extendió el brazo y agarró al vestido, Shifu la había convencido, el maestro se fue al valle.

 **En el valle:**

Luego de una hora todos se encontraban dando las últimos decoraciones en el valle y en la entrada de este se encontraban 3 estudiantes y un gran búfalo, empezaron a caminar por el pueblo- ¿que estarán celebrando?- preguntó Bao (el lobo).

seguramente alguna festividad de la zona- respondió Long (el águila).

seguros y ¿por que no le preguntamos a alguien?- dijo Bao.

ustedes ir a hacer lo que quieran, iré a hablar con el maestro Shifu-dijo el búfalo.

La gente empezó a mirarlos, algunos los conocían y la gente empezó a correr hacía ellos- eh chicos se avecinan los admiradores- todas las chicas corrían para ver a Shun, este se lucía y hacía poses, a simple vista era un engreído.

oye Shun, sabes que tienes muchas admiradoras pero ¿por que nunca te quedas con una?- pregunta Bao.

sabes que con solo una se acabaría la diversión- dijo él mientras coqueteaba con algunas chicas.

algún día de estos va aparecer una chica a la que no puedas conquistar-dijo Long.

por favor todas me aman- Shun estaba muy distraído con las chicas.

¿por que esto nunca me pasa a mi?-se pregunta Bao.

oye Shun deja de perder el tiempo, tenemos que ir con el maestro- dijo Long, pero Shun no le ponía atención, él estaba en shock mirando un punto fijo- ¿Shun?- Bao y Long miran hacía donde miraba su amigo, y ahí, al inicio de las escaleras del palacio de jade se encontraba una hermosa Tigresa, con un hermoso kimono azul con bordes dorados, tenía unos diseños de ramas de durazno en la parte del estomago en un tono de color azul mas claro, y lo que mas resaltaba en ella eran sus hermosos ojos color carmesí.

Shun Shun Shun siempre fijándote en chicas, es por eso que nunca progresas-dijo Long.

vamos admite que esa chica es hermosa-dijo Shun sin despegarle un ojo a Tigresa.

!SHUN!-Long llamó su atención y lo llevó a un callejón, Bao solo los siguió- no se te ocurra hacer lo mismo de siempre- Shun no sabía de que hablaba- siempre encuentras, según tu punto de vista, una chica en cada pueblo que es mas hermosa que las demás y...- Long tomó a Shun de una oreja y le susurró-...siempre te la terminas cogiendo.

Shun se soltó del agarre de Long- si pero esta es diferente.

y siempre inventas lo mismo, ni siquiera para eso eres original- dijo Long enojado.

¿cuanto quieres apostar a que de todos modos termino en una cama con ella?- dijo Shun muy confiado.

yo te apuesto cincuenta yuans a que no puedes- dijo Bao.

acepto la apuesta- Bao y Shun se dieron la mano y Long solo negaba con la cabeza.

 **Con Tigresa:**

Víbora no paraba de halagarla- te ves hermosa.

si ya me lo repetiste como 20 veces-dijo Tigresa algo avergonzada ya que todos la estaban mirando

ambas fueron al restaurante del Sr. Ping, cuando los chicos vieron a Tigresa, no lo podían creer, se veía hermosa, tanto que todos se desmayaron incluyendo Shifu- pero que exagerados son- dijo el Sr. Ping mientras cocinaba.

Víbora fue a buscar un balde de agua y se lo lanzó a todos, ellos inmediatamente despertaron- chicos no es hora de desmayarse, los bailes de cinta empiezan en unos minutos al igual que la feria.

¡FERIA¡-gritaron Po, Mono y Mantis y salieron corriendo del lugar, Grulla se quedó con Shifu.

oigan me ayudan con unas canastas- dijo Ping, Grulla reaccionó y fue a ayudarlo.

Víbora voy a tomar un poco de aire- dijo la felina para luego irse, caminó por el valle y con todas las miradas puestas en ella decidió que sería mejor ir a las afueras del valle.

 **Con Po:**

Ellos pasaban por todos los puestos ya sean de juegos o de comida- oigan ¿que piensan de Tigresa?- pregunta Po.

Mono y Mantis se miran entre sí- bueno...nosotros aún queremos una Tigresa nueva-dijo Mono.

¿que?¿eso quiere decir que ustedes no intentarán recuperarla?-preguntó Po.

Po...cada uno esta de su lado en esto-dijo Mantis-¿por que quieres recuperarla?

tengo mis motivos y son personales- dijo Po, pero lo que ellos no sabían de que él tenía ese sentimiento que va floreciendo, él realmente estaba enamorado, ¿desde cuando? pues ni el mismo se dio cuenta, y decidió que intentaría conquistar a Tigresa a toda costa.

 **Con Tigresa:**

Ella llegó a las afueras del valle, se detuvo, respiró profundamente y observó la luna, era una noche muy linda, la felina oye unos pasos, se da vuelta y ve a un leopardo de las nieves apoyado en un árbol.

hola preciosa- dijo Shun.

 **Rayber: lo dejo hasta aquí, si quieren dejen reviews, no están obligados, gracias por leer esta historia. BYE BYE.**


End file.
